falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Power fist (Fallout 3)
(sim version) }} The power fist is an unarmed weapon in Fallout 3. Characteristics Similar in construction to the "Big Frigger" power fist, this pneumatic-type power fist is a large metal glove with a piston and ram built in above the wearer's fist. The piston shoots the ram forward with every punch, allowing the fist to deal more damage than most unarmed weapons. Unlike the Big Frigger brand, this pneumatic-based power fist doesn't use energy cells to operate. Durability The power fist can successfully strike about 500 times from full condition before breaking. Variants * Fisto! - A more powerful version of the power fist, it deals the most raw damage of any unarmed weapon. * The Shocker - While equal in strength to the normal power fist against organic foes, The Shocker deals an additional 25 damage to robots. * Sim version - A sim-only version of the weapon which differs only in health (essentially non-degrading). Comparison vs robots |hp3 =400 |value3 =150 |weight3 =6 }} Locations The power fist can be found randomly throughout the Capital Wasteland and can be purchased from some merchants, but its location is fixed in the following locations: * Tepid sewers, in a personal footlocker that can be opened by Rocksalt's Key, inside a closet off of the room where a group of raiders are found fighting mole rats. * Paradise Falls, slaver barracks, in a mop bucket in the southeast corner of the room. This power fist is in perfect condition. * Rock Creek Caverns, behind the mirelurk king. * Two are on a small dock to the east of the Citadel, in the personal footlockers, which are locked with Very Hard locks. The key to the footlockers can be found next to an ammunition box in the nearby sunken boat. * There is at least one in Raven Rock in the room in which one can meet Anna Holt. * A few can be found in Fort Independence. * Purchasable from Chief Gustavo in Tenpenny Tower. * Mama Dolce's factory (when entering from Arlington Cemetery), in the first room inside of a footlocker with a Very Easy lock. *One can be found on the upper floor of the Outcast outpost on a shelf next to the gun cabinet. * Two can be found in footlockers in the Talon Company camp southwest of the Sewer waystation. Notes * If the player character targets an enemy in V.A.T.S. that is below their knees, the player character will not punch, but kick the enemy. (Although the sound of the power fist hitting the target is still present.) * On the side of the power fist are carved in kill counts, 33 in total. * If viewed in 3rd-person while equipped, there are two small exhaust jets coming from the back of the power fist, indicating an internal engine of some sort. Sounds Gallery PowerFistCA.jpg|Concept art PowerFistCA1.jpg|Power fist concept art by Adam Adamowicz. PowerFistCA2.jpg|Power fist concept art by Adam Adamowicz. Category:Fallout 3 Unarmed skill weapons es:Servopuño ru:Силовой кастет (Fallout 3) uk:Силовий кастет (Fallout 3)